Breaking the fourth wall
goes over his script in this piece of promotional artwork.]] Breaking the fourth wall is a comedy device used in fictional stories in which a character acknowledges the fact that they are a character in a movie or television show, and are actually aware of being such. There are several ways of breaking the fourth wall; examples include when a character refers to a particular part in a movie or television episode, when a character stops others from performing an occult or criminal act by referring to the fact that it is a "children's movie/show," when a character responds to a real world person who is not physically present (such as the narrator), or when a character talks directly to the viewer. Originally, Nick had a policy against breaking the fourth wall in any form, but they dropped it after a few years. The only policy they have against fourth wall breaking now is that the characters cannot acknowledge that their show is ending in the final episode, much like what The Angry Beavers did for their last unmade episode "Bye Bye Beavers", which Nickelodeon refused to air due to breaking the policy. Listed here are scenes in Nickelodeon shows and movies where such characters break the fourth wall. Nicktoons ''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *"Party at Neutron's" - Shortly after using the Time Accelerator on Hugh's ''Ducks performance, Jimmy looks at the camera and winks. *"Sorry, Wrong Era" - Leppy rewinds the entire episode. *"Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion" - At the end, Jimmy and Goddard look at the audience and he says "I can dream, can't I?" *"Send in the Clones" **When Romantic Jimmy approaches Cindy's house, he smiles at the camera. **When Evil Jimmy throws a pie at the random citizen and they smile at the screen. **At the end when Evil Jimmy throws a pie that covers the screen. *"Lights! Camera! Danger!" - One of the famous movies Jimmy watches is his own. *"The Tomorrow Boys" - Carl says that Jimmy screamed for four minutes, which is how long the commercial break was. *"Stranded" - Sheen tells Carl to wait for the adventure and the Hover-Car. *"The Evil Beneath" - Jimmy tells the camera to go to Sheen after he finishes speaking. *In the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, the characters acknowledge the fact that the Jimmy Neutron world is CGI and the Fairly OddParents world is 2D animated. *"Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3" - Sheen saying "Do you?" while talking to the viewers (Libby). ''Back at the Barnyard * Pig frequently interrupts the show just so he can answer fan mail. * Sometimes, the narrator tends to mess with the characters during the course of the episode. The Fairly OddParents *A Fairly Odd Christmas'' - At the very end of the movie, Wanda directly addresses the audience to inform them, "No fairies were harmed in the making of this movie!" ''The Loud House * Lincoln directly talks to the viewer in most episodes, often to set up the plot. Sometimes, another character does this as well. ** At the end of "April Fools Rules", Luan tells her last joke of the episode to the viewers. ** At the end of "A Tattler's Tale", when Lola is telling her siblings' secrets to her stuffed animals, she faces the camera and says, "Well, what did you expect? I'm Lola Loud! It's not like ''they'll tell anyone!" ** At the end of "11 Louds a Leapin'", Luan wishes everyone a merry Christmas. ** At the end of "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", Ronnie Anne, taking a suggestion from Lincoln, talks to the audience as a way to cope with herself now living with her relatives. * At the end of "Raw Deal", Lucy says that she can prove fortune telling is real, predicting that "the end is near." When Lisa expresses doubt, the screen suddenly cuts to a "The End" card. ''Planet Sheen *In the pilot, Sheen says that Zeenuian language sounds just like English while looking at the camera. *For some reason, Nesmith can hear Sheen's internal monologue when he's writing in his star log. ''Rugrats * "The Blizzard" - After seeing the Abominable Snowman, Angelica tells the viewers "He lives down here, you know!" * "Pickles vs. Pickles" - Angelica winks at the viewers and tells them "Works every time!" * "Ghost Story" - Chuckie tells the viewers "Tellin' scary stories is fun!" ''The Ren & Stimpy Show * "Haunted House" - When the ghost reveals himself to Ren and Stimpy, he says "I've been trying to scare you throughout this entire picture." SpongeBob SquarePants * "Wet Painters" - Patrick is shown holding up the "Three hours later" card, asking "Can ya move it along? I'm all out of time cards." * "Club SpongeBob" - Squidward asks "Why must every 11 minutes of my life be filled with misery?", in reference to a ''SpongeBob episode's typical length. * "Born to Be Wild" - In order to get to Bikini Bottom before the bikers do, SpongeBob says "I'd better take the shortcut!" and uses the scene transition to arrive at the Krusty Krab, surprising Mr. Krabs. *"Juice Man" short - At the end, SpongeBob winks at the viewer. * "Cave-Dwelling Sponge" - At the very end, Perch Perkins reports, "Life in Bikini Bottom returns to normal, if only for this episode." ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * "Trans-Dimensional Turtles" - The classic and modern turtles acknowledge the art styles of their respective dimensions. [[Fanboy and Chum Chum|''Fanboy and Chum Chum]] * "Slime Day" - At the end of the episode the Nickelodeon jingle from the 80s/90s plays. Also, Fanboy even utters the same jingle when he reads the copyright message on the slime. Fanboy and Chum Chum also go to Nickelodeon Studios in Burbank. Live-action shows ''All That'' * Superdude looks towards the camera when he points out that Butterboy is Milkman's butter-in-law. Category:Lists